polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
World War II
World War II was a war between the Allies (USAball, Franceball, UKball, and Sovietball) and the Axis (Nazi Germanyball, Italyball and Japanese Empireball) between 1939 and 1945. It also caused the Holocaust, in which 6 million Jewcubes died. Buildup to War (1919-1939)Category:EventsCategory:War After the death of his father Reichtangle in 1918 after the Great War, Germanyball was humiliated by the Allied powers of the War, who forced him to sign the Treaty of Versailles in 1919, which took away some of his father's inherited clay, and also limited his power. Germanyball experienced hyperinflation and Franceball invading part of his clay in 1923, after he tried to postphone his reparations, but eventually got back on his feet, and joined the League of Nations in 1925. In 1929, However, USAball experienced a stock market crash, which affected all of his creditors, including Germanyball, who quickly lost all his money. As a result of his poverty, he renamed himself Nazi Germanyball in 1933, and re-anschlussed his demilitarized clay, known as the Saar, in 1935, then the Rhineland in 1936. Italyball, had become fascist in 1922, and had invaded Albaniaball's clay in 1926, then Abyssiniaball's clay in 1935-36. Meanwhile, in East Asia, Japanball invaded Manchuball, one of Chinaball's sons, and took his clay in 1931, renaming him Manchukuoball. Meanwhile, as Nationalist Chinaball recovered from his split personality disoorder in the 1930s, Japanball took advantage of him still being ill and kidnapped then raped him in 1937. USAball responded by stopping trade with Japanball. Meanwhile, in Europe, in 1936-37 Nazi Germanyball helped fellow fascist Spainball bomb Basqueball in the Spanish Civil War. In 1938 Nazi Germanyball Anschlussed and raped Austriaball and it's clay, and did the same to Czechoslovakiaball and his Sudetenland clay a few months later. Slovakiaball was then renamed Bohemia and Moraviaball. In 1938, UKball and Franceball met Nazi Germanyball in Munich, part of his clay to sign an agreement, in which Nazi Germanyball agreed to stop expanding his clay. However, when he broke the agreement in September 1939 by invading Polandball's clay, under a secret non-aggression pact with Sovietball, UKball and Franceball declared war against Nazi Germanyball, after he refused to withdraw from Polandball's clay. Axis Expansion (1939-1942) Around this time, fellow fascist ball Italyball also kidnapped and raped Albaniaball and Ethiopiaball, and became allies with Nazi Germanyball and Japanball in 1940. Nazi Germanyball raped and invaded the clay of Denmarkball, Norwayball, Luxembourgball, Belgiumball (family tradition), and Netherlandsball, then raped Franceball in May 1940, producing a son with her, Vichy Franceball, who inherited his mother's clay, since she had fled to UKball's clay. Nazi Germanyball then tried to bomb UKball's clay, but was ultimately defeated and forced to withdraw from it. Meanwhile, Sovietball tried to rape Finlandball, but he beat up Sovietball, who raped Estoniaball, Latviaball, Moldovaball and Lithuaniaball instead, causing Nazi Germanyball to wonder if Sovietball was really that stronk after all. In 1941, Nazi Germanyball invaded Yugoslaviaball and Greeceball's clay, with some help from Ialyball, who later invaded Monacoball's tiny clay. Hungaryball, Romaniaball, and Bulgariaball decided to ally with Nazi Germanyball, in hopes of not being raped by him. Nazi Germanyball then decided to invade Sovietball's clay in June 1941. Back in East Asia, Japanball had invaded and raped Franceball's adoptive son French Indochinaball, before forcing Thailandball to ally with him. In December 1941, he bombed USAball's Hawaiian clay, causing him to declare war on Japanball and Nazi Germanyball. Japanball responded by raping UKball's adoptive children in Southeast Asia, Hong Kongball, Malayaball, Burmaball, Triangapore,and USAball's adoptive son, Philippinesball. By 1942, he had also kidnapped Bruneiball, Dutch East Indiesball (now Indonesiaball), New Guineaball (later Papua New Guineaball), and Solomon Islandsball. However, USAball won a decisive victory on Japanball's clay at Midway Island in 1942, then bombed Japanball's clay, before taking the Saipan and Guandacanal islands. The tide turns (1942-1943) In June 1941, Nazi Germanyball invaded both Sovietball's clay, and Vichy Franceball's clay in North Africa, his half-brothers French Algeriaball, Tunisiaball, and Libyaball. He also bombed Maltaball's clay, but since this is really rather irrelevant we will move on. USAball helped UKball in North Africa, to defend Egyptball at El Alamein, and eventually liberated Franceball's adoptive children from their evil half-brother's control. In 1943, USAball invaded Italyball's southern clay, and UKball liberated Greeceball's island clay. In Eastern Europe, Nazi Germanyball had invaded most of Sovietball's clay, liberating his slaves Belarussian SSRball, Ukranian SSRball (who was starving), Moldovan SSRball, Estonian SSRball, Latvian SSRball, and Lithuanian SSRball, with his new ally Finlandball, but was bogged down in the winter of 1942-43 by bad weather and the winter in Sovietball's clay. He was forced to retreat, and was defeated at Kursk and Stalingrad on Sovietball's clay in 1943. By September 1943, Sovietball had reclaimed most of the SSRballs' clay, and Nazi Germanyball was on the retreat. In late 1943, UKball liberated his sons Burmaball, Malayaball, and Trinagapore, and his real sons Australiaball and New Zealandball helped chase Japanball out of Dutch East Indiesball, Soloman Islandsball, and New Guineaball's clay. USAball landed in his son Philippinesball's clay in 1943, and started fighting with Japanball to liberate him. In Europe, however, Nazi Germanyball was busy murdering Jewcubes on Polandball's clay to notice Romainiaball, Finlandball, Iranball and Bulgariaball abandoning him in favour of the Allies. USAball pushed up italyball's clay, but Nazi Germanyball took the rest of it before USAball could liberate it. Italyball then switched sides to join the Allies. Meanwhile, UKball helped liberate Abyssiniaball from Italyball in East Africa. Defeat of the Axis (1944-1945) By January 1944, USAball had liberated most of Italyball's clay and Philippinesball's clay in the Battle of Manila, and Sovietball had 'liberated' Polandball and Czechoslovakiaball's clay. UKball and Franceball then staged an invasion to liberate Franceball's clay from her evil son at Monte Cassino in 1944, causing Vichy Franceball to surrender to the Allies (family tradition?). In June 1944, UKball, and his sons Canadaball and USAball landed on Franceball's former clay, and liberated Paris, in September 1944. Meanwhile, in the Pacific, USAball liberated some of Japanball's clay, including Iwo Jima, and Okinawa, while UKball rescued his adoptive son Hong Kongball and helped Chinaball kick out Japanball from his clay. By January 1945, USAball had secured the Pacific islands' clay, and Chinaball was heading north. Manchukuoball surrendered, while USAball finished up work on a special weapon to be used on either Nazi Germanyball or Japanball. In Europe, after the Battle of the Bulge in winter 1944-45, Nazi Germanyball had retreated from the Ardennes, and Luxembourgball, Belgiumball, and Netherlandsball had been liberated, the last one by Canadaball. Meanwhile, Italyball and Monacoball's clay had been liberated by USAball, and Sovietball had liberated Yugoslaviaball, Hungaryball, Austriaball, Polandball, and Albaniaball's clay, rescuing the Jewcubes that had not been murdered, and had even entered Nazi Germanyball's clay. By March 1945, Sovietball had won the Battle of Berlin, and was in the heart of Nazi Germanyball's clay. UKball and USAball joined him soon afterwards, and Nazi Germanyball was mortally wounded in late April, and died on the 8th of May, 1945, ending the war in Europe. His children West Germanyball, and East Germanyball were adopted respectively by USAball and Sovietball. GermanyRawr (aka the Saar) was adopted by Franceball, but eventually given to West Germanyball. Norwayball and Denmarkball became free once again after Nazi Germanyball's death in May 1945. Meanwhile, Japanball withdrew from Chinaball, Taiwanball, and Koreaball's clay, and considered surrendering when Sovietball declared war on him, but hesitated to do so until USAball dropped two destructive bombs on his clay, causing him to surrender in August 1945, ending the war altogether. Sovietball and USAball both adopted the dying Koreaball's children, North Koreaball and South Koreaball, while Japanball was given free therapy by USAball after the war. USAball also helped rebuild the European balls' clay, while Sovietball exterted his control over his newly 'liberated' territories. UNball was also created to help prevent another World War from happening ever again, while the League of Nations was disbanded. Combatants/Participants Allies * USAball (from 1941) * UKball * Franceball * Belgiumball (from 1940) * Netherlandsball (from 1940) * Sovietball (from 1941) * Chinaball (from 1937) * Canadaball * Australiaball * New Zealandball * Newfoundlandball * South Africaball * British Indiaball * Italyball (from 1944) * Greeceball * Polandball * Brazilball (from 1945) * Ceylonball * French Indochinaball (from 1940) * Abyssiniaball (from 1935) * Yugoslaviaball (from 1941) * Norwayball (from 1940) * Denmarkball (from 1940) * Luxembourgball (from 1940) * Argentinaball * Icelandball (from 1944) Axis * Nazi Germanyball * Empire of Japanball * Kingdom of Italyball (until 1943) * Italian Social Republicball (from 1943) * Vichy Franceball (from 1940 to 1944-5) * Manchukuoball (from 1937) * Hungaryball (from 1941) * Romaniaball (from 1941) * Bulgariaball (from 1941) * Bohemia and Moraviaball (from 1939-40) * Albaniaball (until 1943) * Finlandball (from 1941-1944) * Iranball (until 1943)